


Haunted Houses and Ghostly Spouses

by RagDoll_Physics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Ghosts, Murder Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagDoll_Physics/pseuds/RagDoll_Physics
Summary: *TITLE WILL BE CHANGED*"This must be some kind of sick joke." Charlotte facepalmed as the trio finished reading the letter."That's what you said last several times we almost got murdered," Eudora rolled her eyes as she got to work on the computer. "And now we can't go to a circus in fear that another clown kidnaps us for another religious sacrifice.""Okay, but don't you guys think we should prepare for this?" Hosuh seemed much more nervous than his female friends at the ill letter they had received."Prepare for what? Doesn't seem like anything we haven't dealt with before." Charlotte shrugged, taking a sip from the hot coffee in her hand. "We've been in way too many life or death situations to be scared of much, but apparently you're the outlier here, Mr. Young.""Maybe so, but he's still right Doll." Eudora turned the swivel chair around. "Life or death situations can make things seem predictable at first, but we're still just regular teenagers. We've fought zombies, crazed witches, and actual demons, literally anything can be possible at this point."Charlotte took a pause as she stared at the light brown liquid in her cup. "I guess you're right. So where was the first location?"





	Haunted Houses and Ghostly Spouses

"I can't _believe_ we're doing this," A voice mumbled as shuffling and squeaking was heard through the messy brambles and trees, scaring off the nearby animals.

"Can't believe what, Hosuh? We've been doing this for _3 years_ , what's there to not believe?!" Another voice was heard as a yellow and red blur burst out through the green, revealing a short blonde girl carrying a large red wagon behind her. "I heard rumors about the goodies in this mansion!"

"If it's there at all." A third voice piped up as two more teens appeared, a girl with a large bug out bag and a very nervous boy with a camera around his neck. "I doubt the old thing's standing, Charlotte. And even if it was, it's hundreds of years old! One wrong move and the whole thing might topple over."

"Eudora, we'll be fine! We almost get killed on a weekly basis anyway," Charlotte shrugged her shoulders as she turned to the boy. "What were you saying, Hosuh?"

"I can't believe we're going this deep into the forest and getting haunted 2 days after we almost died via clown sacrifice." Hosuh sighed. "You two never learn. Well, Charlotte never learns."

"And yet we're _all_ here about to die once more because somebody wants to completely renovate the place," Eudora gestured to the trio as she turned to Hosuh with an eyebrow raised.

"Less talking, more searching!" The blonde stuck her tongue out as she ran off deeper into the forest, causing her friends to chase after her for a few minutes.

They kept going for a little while before arriving at their destination. It was an old mansion that looked like a mix of the Rococo and Victorian eras, with windows and most doors boarded and broken. It could even be called a small castle from how it looked. Despite it being in broad daylight, it was pitch black on the inside, you could only see the faintest glimpse of spider webs on the windows. It was cold and lifeless, other than the grass, moss, and other various plants that surrounded the place. Only several meters away could a silhouette of playground equipment and old toys be seen located on the side of the mansion. The pointed roofs couldn't be seen, covered by the giant trees that were growing about. In front of the trio stood two large, dusty, wooden doors with intricate designs engraved into the white chipped paint.

"Oh my gosh," Hosuh whispered as they stared ahead. "I really don't want to go in, please guys-"

"Hosuh," Eudora pulled him into a rough yet comforting hug. "We just gotta look for some things, then we'll be right out. You can stick by my side if you're too scared, okay?"

He nodded as she reached into her bag, pulling out gloves, flashlights, notepads, and cameras. Eudora passed them out to her friends, suppressing her fear of going into the abandoned place. The whole place screamed **_'HAUNTED, ENTER IF YOU WANT TO DIE'_** all over to the observant girl. But she put on a brave face and held Hosuh's hand as Charlotte led them into the mansion.

They quickly turned on their flashlights, jumping at the rodents that ran away from them. They looked around, taking notes of what they could see, being careful of what they touched. Eventually, Charlotte found a light switch.

'What's the harm?' She thought. 'You never know.'

She flipped the switch and screamed as she ran back to Hosuh and Eudora as the rooms lit up, showing what the place truly had to offer as extra bugs and pests scurried into more darkness.

Dust, cobwebs, off-white sheets on couches and chairs, broken tables and lamps, peeling wallpaper, dirt and grime on the once lush red carpets, and holes in the walls were all over the place, scaring the living daylights out of the trio as they slowly continued to search on. They inspected the damage as they wrote things and snapped pictures.

Charlotte was muttering again, Hosuh noticed as they explored the main area. She was furiously writing in her notebook, probably about ideas on what she could do and make with this stuff.

"Charlotte," He said. "Make sure you don't take anything haunted or possessed. We don't need _another_ repeat of the cell phone accident."

_"There won't be another cell phone accident!"_ She hissed as she turned away from the giggling boy.

After making sure Hosuh wasn't watching, Charlotte snatched some crystals from one of the many fallen chandeliers and took a good look at them. Upon closer inspection, they had proved to be actual diamonds and gold. She looked around once more, and continued to snatch more from the chandelier until it was almost bare, then got started on a few more. That was what they had come for, technically. They were out to search for decorations to renovate the treehouse for its 3 year anniversary, or the 'treehouse-iversary', name courtesy of Charlotte. There had been rumors of what lied within the mansion, but nobody ever went inside. Might as well take it if no one else will.

Eudora was looking through the living room, eyeing each piece of furniture in curiosity before grabbing a sheet and yanking it off, couching as dust flew in her face. After it cleared, she gawked as she saw the couch. It was a couch that looked like it was actual royalty. It had an intricate pattern similar to the one on the entrance doors, and in the middle of it contained a name. _Millers_ was sewn in black on the couch. She looked around before yanking covers off of everything, revealing that they had the same patterns and name. She took many pictures of the room, fascinated by everything the room had to offer.

Hosuh was in the dining room and kitchen, looking at everything from the furnaces to the cabinets. He noticed that the main dining table had a name engraved into it. _Millers_ was stretched across the table, revealing the wood patterns within the black painted table. In the kitchen, there was an island, with a counter that shocked Hosuh.

Just how rich were these people? The island and the kitchen counters had a brass case, with gold flakes, gold bars, giant diamonds, and other various jewels were in them, with a layer of glass on top. They looked like they could be removed with a bit of force. Hosuh groaned, blaming the greedy part of him on Charlotte and embarrassed that she was right.

"Guys, come in here!" He called out, snapping some pictures of the kitchen. "I hate to admit it, but Charlotte was right, there is some great stuff in here!"

The blonde teased him endlessly they began to remove the countertops and haul them to the wagon, Charlotte going on and on about what they could use them for. After several more minutes of pulling off countertops and taking more notes and pictures, the trio finally went to the elephant in the room, the giant staircase that led up to even more rooms. They looked at each other.

"You guys ready?" Eudora asked.

"Ready," Hosuh nodded.

"I'm ready!" Charlotte jumped up and down.

"Alright then!" Eudora exclaimed. "Let's roll!"

The trio walked up the steps, wincing at the creaks and sounds that they made. They made it up and could only gasp and stare in awe. Doors were along every wall, with chandeliers hanging and fallen, the cobwebs still dusted over everything. They tried to look past it as they kept Charlotte from taking every shiny thing in sight.

"Listen, Doll," Eudora said. "You gotta save some room for what we find in the rooms, remember?"

"I guess," She replied with a huff as they chose a door and walked through it.

It was a bedroom with a lot of beds. Even with how nasty the whole place really was, this looked even more disgusting than what they had seen so far. The room had too many beds, with clothes laying everywhere. The floor wasn't carpeted, only concrete. Very dusty and stained concrete, it almost seemed like it were ashes spread across the entire floor. They quickly left the room and hopped into the next.

It was another bedroom, it looked like that of a child's. There were lavish pink sheets draped over a large bed, with old toys scattered over on the pink carpet. There wasn't much there either, so they rook some pictures and left.

After around 30 minutes, they had explored almost every room upstairs, they just had a couple more to go. So far, only some of the rooms were promising in what they were looking for. They entered the next room.

"Guys, we have to hurry this up and go soon, it's almost 7!" Eudora said, checking her watch.

"We've been here for 4 hours already?!" Charlotte bugged her eyes out. "Let's go then, I wanna have enough time to examine all of this!"

"You have the entire weekend, you'll have plenty of time, it's still Friday," Hosuh said, suppressing a laugh. "But yeah, this should be the last room. We'll come back tomorrow."

It was a vault more than a room. It was gem and jewelry galore in this room. Any and all tiredness had evaporated from the teens, who had whooped in glee. Pictures were taken and notes were written before the trio filled their bags with gold bars and big diamond rings. They weren't complete barbarians, they left a lot of seemingly personal items, which made up a surprisingly large portion of the jewelry. Hosuh tripped on a necklace and fell to the ground, a large thump echoing throughout the room.

"Oww," He groaned as he got up.

Everyone froze in their tracks as they heard a loud bumping.

"Hosuh, what did you do?" Charlotte asked.

"I-I don't know!" He stuttered as the noise got louder.

He was quickly able to determine where the sound was coming from, a pile of gold. He pulled out the baseball bat from Eudora and began to move the pile, the girls nervously doing the same.

"Hosuh, I swear to god if you're gonna fight a ghost-demon-thing or something I will maul you worse than they will," Charlotte grumbled as she pushed more gold away.

Soon a door was revealed. It had locks on it, where the door had more bumping from the other side. Finally, Eudora made some noise.

"Hello?!" She shouted. "Are you okay?!"

The noises stopped abruptly at the sound of her voice, then picked back up, calmer this time. Hosuh stepped closer, bat in hand.

"We're gonna unlock the door, okay?" He undid the rusted lock with some difficulty.

He pushed the door open and everyone quickly backed up and was silent. It was a little translucent girl, no older than 10, with an elaborate dress that looked to have cost several fortunes. Long translucent brown hair was matted and clung to her face as she stepped forward, the trio falling back. No one spoke for a solid 5 minutes, they only stared at each other.

Finally, the girl spoke.

"Thank you," She said in a hoarse voice. "I had been in there for I don't know how long."

Hosuh quickly coughed and stuttered out a 'you're welcome'. The girl stepped closer and looked up at Hosuh.

"Why were you guys here? What happened to everyone else?" She asked.

"We were here to investigate a rumor that is very true, apparently." Hosuh gestured around the room. "And can you elaborate on who everyone else is?"

"What year is it?" She asked, looking to see the cobwebs on the ceiling.

"June 17, 2018," Hosuh replied.

"2018?" She tilted her head. "I didn't know it had been that long."

"What year did you think it was?" Eudora spoke up. "When did you die?"

"1898." She answered. "I thought it would be 1968 at the longest, but I guess not."

The trio looked at each other with tense looks. The girl looked at the teens hiding behind Hosuh and tilted her head.

"Who are you two?" She asked. "Where are you from? And why are you wearing trousers?"

Charlotte and Eudora looked at each other before Eudora cleared her throat.

"I'm Eudora, and this is Charlotte," She answered. "We're from Dollton, and it's normal for girls to wear pants now."

She continued to answer most of the ghost's questions for several minutes and getting answers of her own. The ghost's name was Mary, she died because her father had upset another millionaire and a hitman took everyone in her family out. The teens all stiffened she told her story.

"My daddy went to a business meeting with another man, and he upset him somehow," Mary looked at the grimy carpet. "When he came home he told mommy and me to run up here and hide. I heard the door open and a gun hitting my daddy. Me and mommy ran faster until the gun hit her too as we were almost here. I didn't look back as I ran into that room. The man came up as I was trying to figure out how to lock the door, and he hit me too. I stayed there ever since."

The teens looked at each other once more. The silence was broken by Serene once more.

"You were very well-spoken," Mary commented as she looked at Eudora.

"Well, thanks, I guess." She said awkwardly as she looked at Hosuh who shrugged in return at the odd statement.

"No, I mean for someone like _you_ ," Mary said. "None of the other brown ladies my daddy hired were like that. They hardly even spoke because he would hit them if they talked out of line, whatever that means. I never knew why he treated them like that, he never hit me or mommy like that. Now that I think about it, the ladies I passed by on my way up here seemed happy that daddy was dead."

"Good-" Eudora was interrupted by Hosuh as he covered her mouth.

"So you've really just stayed up here by yourself this whole time?" Hosuh changed the subject, slowly uncovering Eudora's mouth.

"Not all by myself!" Mary shook her head. "My daddy says hi sometimes, and mommy tells me to stay away, I think she thinks the man's still out somewhere."

"I sure hope he isn't," Eudora said.

The four stayed until 9:30 when the teens had to go home.

"See you tomorrow!" Hosuh waved as the trio exited the room and ran out of the mansion.

The trio grabbed the filled wagon and hauled it back into town, avoiding the cops night patrols as they wheeled back to the treehouse with some difficulty due to the wagon's creaking due to the amount of weight on it. Somehow, they barely managed to get back to the treehouse seemingly undetected. They pushed the heavy wagon into the nearby shrubbery to avoid anyone seeing what it contained, climbed into the treehouse, and quickly went to sleep on the couches inside.


End file.
